Yumi's Song
by silveranimewolf78
Summary: " I was afraid to show my love to others, afraid that i would lose them, that I distance myself from everyone, but I never consider the thought of someone loving me, with all their heart." kakashixOC and MinatoxKushina
1. Chapter 1

It is sad to said that I will not be posting my story on Fanfiction for a long time, if u want to read the new and improved version of this story you can go to Secret Guardian at to read. It's a really good site, so check it out if you have time.

Well, peace out, live free, and never stop believing –silveranimewolf78


	2. Chapter 2

**Yumi's Song**

**Chapter 2: Holding on**

It was soft. My body was on something soft. Before I even open my eyes I know I was on a bed. A blanket was covering me, keeping me warm, as the weather outside when getting colder. I open my eyes to see that is was in a place very unfamiliar to me.

The room had white everywhere, the walls, the beds, the blankets. It was a hospital room, I thought, as I sat up and looked around the room I was in. There were three beds in the room, including mine; two were against the same wall as mine and the other was against the other wall. I was in the bed closest to the door, so if anyone came in, I would be the first thing they see.

Just then someone slide the door open. It was an older woman; maybe late 20s, early 30s, with two low blond pig-tails behind her, but the one thing that really stood out was her breasts. They had to at least D-cup if not DD. She also had a small purple diamond on her forehead. She walked over to my bed and looked at the clipboard hanging at the end on the bed. She then looked up at me, then back at the clipboard, then her eyes widen, then she looked up at me.

"You're awake." She said, then walked over to me and put her hand on my forehead, seeing if I had a fever. She pulled her hand away then went over to the clipboard, again, and wrote something down, then left the room.

I wasn't quick sure what just happen, but soon after the woman left someone else came in. He was younger then the woman, a lot younger. He was maybe 16 or 17. He had blond hair with locks on each side of his face. He had very blue eyes that looked like the ocean was in them. He had a navy blue jounin uniform with a green vest. He also had two white band on each of his arms over his uniform; one on his wrist and another on his forearm. He walks over to the chair next to my bed. He sat down and smile at me.

"Hello. How are you?" said the man. I didn't say anything back. I didn't want to talk. I was just wishing that everything that had happen was just a very back dream. Soon the smile on his face fade away, replace with a scares face. He reached out towards my face. My eyes widen as I hit the hand away from my face.

"I'm sorry. It's just that your nose… it's bleeding." I reach up to touch my nose to feel that its was quick warm. When I moved my hand away and looked at it, I saw that blood was on my fingers. Then I went into shock. My body started to shake violently. I put my hands over my eyes, hearing a high pitch nose that made my ears ring loudly. Then I started to see flashes of my clan being murder in front of me. I could even still feel my mother's blood on my face. Then I started to scream. I hear the door slam open. I could feel hands grabbed me, trying to calm me down but I started to kick and bite at them, trying to keep them away. Then I heard someone yell something. I then felt a sudden plan in my arm. I turned and look to see that a needle was in me. They pulled it out and I started to calm down. I even started to very tired.

"It's ok, you're going to be ok." Said the blond, before I was lower back onto the bed, laying my head on the pillow. I remember seeing deep blue eyes before being lost in the blackness of the back of my eye lids as I fall into a deep sleep.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School started up again and man, is it a pain in the ass. Hope you liked chapter two. I have no clue when I'm updating again so keep your eyes peeled.

Well, peace out, live free, and never stop believing.

-silveranimewolf78


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi's Song

Chapter 3: red string of destiny

I was running through the woods, not knowing where I was going, I was just running. I was nighttime and the air smell of smoke. I was scared but of what? I do not know. Nevertheless, I was going to find out.

Then I heard a loud roar.

My ears began to ring because it was so close. I was jumping from one branch to the next, following to sound of that roar. I felt something bad was happening and I was going to see something I did not want to see but I must. I just kept running.

Then I saw a clearing. I jumped down from the tree and ran on the ground, until I ran into something and fall to the ground. I looked up and saw that there was nothing. I reached out my hand and felt something like an invisible wall. I looked pass the "wall" and saw two figures. One of them, a woman with very long red hair, was on her knees and the other was standing, a man with a white cloak with red flames on the lining of the hem, protecting the woman, then I saw from what.

There was a large beast that looked a lot like a fox, an orange fox, with nine tails. Then out of nowhere, glowing gold chains wrapped around the fox, pinning him to the ground. I saw that the woman had chains coming out of her back. The man and woman seemed to be having a conversation but I was too far away to hear what they were saying.

Then I notice that the woman was holding a baby. The man took the baby out of the woman's arms and laid it gentle on the ground. He did some hand signs and then the baby was laying in some kind of crib in some rather alter, and then I realize what it was.

It was a sealing jutsu.

He was going to seal the fox in this baby.

I started to pound on the "wall", screaming at him to stop. The woman was saying the same thing. However, I do not think he could hear me because before I know it, the fox leash his hand at the baby, to kill it, but the man and the woman jumped in the way, having one of it claws pierce them. I was so shock, a tear escape my eyes. Then I started to cry. I started to pound on the "wall" as hard as I could, to break and then I scream, at the top of my lungs, the man's name.

"MINATO!"

-[ * * *]—

I jolted up from my bed, covered in a cold sweat. I put a hand on my forehead, getting a bad headache, again. A seven-year-old, having nightmares of killing is not pleasant. I stop having nightmares about my clan, only to be replaced with nightmares about my "guardians" being killed by some fox beast.

I was not in that old hospital room anymore. I was in a room bed, in the Namikaze compound. Minato Namikaze adopted me and he become my guardian, well, until I am able to live be myself. The council of the leaf plus the hokage were debate about Minato becoming my guardian. But they came to an agreement and finally accept Minato becoming my legal guardian. Of course with him adopted me, I change my name. Its was not Yumi Kyachi anymore.

It is Yumi Namikaze.

Moreover, I liked it that way, too.

It has been almost two whole months since I have lived in the compound with Minato. He was only sixteen and had the whole compound to himself. He always said that it was nice to have someone here, besides him, living here. Of course there was the daily visits we got from Kushina Uzumaki. She was a hot-temper, jounin who has been friends with Minato since like forever, but there has been something I have seen between the two of them. Everyone can see it, even if they will not admit themselves. It is so obvious that it is laughable.

They loved one another.

Well, I got out of my bed and went over to the mirror in my room. I looked at my long cameral color hair and my dull blue eyes. I brush out the knots in my hair and put on some of my clothes Kushina gave me. It was some of her clothes she wear when she was younger and have grown out of them. I want to look my best because it was my day at the academy. Minato was going to bring me to the academy today for the ceremony today. Its required to have one of your parents there, or in this case, your guardian.

I put my hair in a ponytail, like Kushina, tough me with a red string. She told me that it was a red string of destiny, that with show me the path of happiness.

Sadly, my path of happiness was only but a fantasy of mine, for the path ahead was only full with pain and despair. And I never know it was coming until it come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yumi's Song**

**Chapter 4: Building Friendships**

Minato and I were on our way to the academy. The classes have already started when I enrolled. They said that they were lucky to found a spot in a class for me. They said that this year was the largest class of student in over 20 years. These children are the promise of up coming powerful and strong shinobi, said the Third Hokage.

As we made our way to the academy, I notice how beautiful the village was, compared to the Mist village. People here would always smile, always be happy. Just love life. However, in the Mist, people fear for their life every waken moment. They feared that when they left their house, they wouldn't come back.

That is one of the reasons my clan left.

When I started to think about my clan, I push the thought out of my mind, not wanting to think about them or about that day. I was so lost in thought that I ran into Minato when he stopped suddenly. I looked up at him and saw that he was staring out in the distance. I follow his glace and saw that he was looking up at the mountain with the faces of the previous and certain Hokages.

"Yumi that is my dream, to become hokage and protect the village I love." said Minato as he pointed towards the mountain. I smiled up at him and we continue to walk towards the academy. My mind started to wonder, thinking about Minato being Hokage. It would be nice for him to protect the village that is so peaceful and loving. I could even picture his face on the mountain, looking over the village. I smiled at the thought and when Minato saw my smile, he smile as well.

-[* * *]—

When we got to the academy, I saw other children playing in the yard. I saw a man wave us over and we walked over to the man. When we got closer, I can see that he was in his late twenties or early thirties. He had on a green vest, like Minato's, and had a navy blue long sleeve shirt and pants. He had his long dark brown hair up in a ponytail and pulled his bangs out of his face with his headband.

"Airi" said Minato, as we walked up to him.

"Minato, great to see you again, and at the academy. Brings back some memories, doesn't it?" ask the man, Airi.

"Ya, it sure does." said Minato, smiling.

"So how is the Red Habanero? Heard you two are seeing each other."

"What? No, we are not going out. We are just friends. Besides, she doesn't even want to be in a relationship. She thinks love is too "difficult" to handle."

"Oh well. I just think the two of you are a good couple, but hey, what do I know about love and relationships. Not a single girl even like me. Of course, the girl in class always thought of you as the number one hottie."

"Really? I never thought about that."

"Well, enough about us," said Airi, then he looked down at me. He gave me this smile. It first I didn't see anything strange, but something felt wrong about this man, "you must be Yumi. Minato has told me a lot about you." As he reaches out his hand, I hid behind Minato's leg, clutching his pants. I didn't know why, but this man scared me.

"Yumi, it's ok, he isn't going to hurt." Minato kneeled down in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes, "Don't worry, Kushina is going to put you up after classes dismiss and I'll be home for supper. OK, I will see you later. Can you be a good girl and listen to your sensei?"

I nod and then he stood up and looked back at Airi. They both nodded and then Minato "flashes" away. The Yellow Flash. He always does that. It kind of scared me sometimes. Airi-sensei holds out his hand to lead the way. I follow him into the building. I could hear some of the classroom had some students in it already. He lead me to a room that had the number 7 above the doorframe. He slide open the door and walked in with following behind him. When we walked into the room, it quieted down. Everyone was looking at me.

"Ok everyone, we have a new student in our class. This," Airi-sensei put his hand on the back of my shoulder, "Yumi Namikaze."

Mummers went across the room like, "She a Namikaze?" or "Is she the daughter of Minato Namikaze?" I wasn't sure what to do but to just stand there and looked stupid. "Ok, Yumi," he looked down at me, "How about you sit…" he scan the room for a place for me to sit, "Ah, there we go, how about you go sit by Kakashi. Kakashi, can you raise your hand so Yumi here can see where you sit." I scanned the room until a saw a hand in the air. This Kakashi had a deep navy blue mark that cover most of his face so that you could only see his eyes and he had a scarf around his neck and had on a black long sleeve shirt. His gray-silver hair really caught my attention.

As I walked up to my sit, most of the girls in the class looked at me with this glare that was a little scary. I also could hear soon of them talking about me like "Why does she get to see with him?" or "No fair, she is so lucky." I continue to walk to my sit. When I sat down, Kakashi looked at me then he looked away when I looked back.

As Airi-sensei talked about charka control, I would see Kakashi in the corner of my eye, steal glances at me but when I caught him looked away. I was so lost in thought that I couldn't hear Airi-sensei anymore.

-[ * * * ]—

When class was dismissing, I went outside and waited outside for Kushina to come. I went over to the tree in front of the academy. There was a swing attached to it and I sat on. While I was waiting, a girl came up to me with a smile on her face. She had short, chin-length brown hair, which framed her face and large, brown eyes. She also had two rectangular, purple markings on each of her cheeks. She wore a simple outfit consisting of a light-colored blouse with a bow tied in the middle and a simple, sleeveless haori.

"Hi, I'm Rin Nohara and you're Yumi Namikaze." she said. I nod and her smile got bigger.

"So is it true? That you're the daughter of Minato Namikaze?"

I looked away, thinking about how to response to the question. "No…I was adopted by him." I said in a small voice.

"Oh, ok. My friends were wondering. Hey, if you want, you can sit with us for lunch." she smiled again.

I nodded and she walked away to join her friends. Then a woman with long red hair walk over to me. She smile down at me and then we walked home.

Wow that took a while for me to write. Ok, she met Rin! And Kakashi! Thanks to those who review and keep reading XD

Well, peace out, live free, and never stop believing!

-Silveranimewolf78


	5. Chapter 5

**Yumi's Song**

**Chapter 5: First Kisses**

**6 months later…**

When Minato get home from his mission, Kushina was just finishing her all-time favorite stew. I was setting the table when he walked into the kitchen. A huge smile went on his smile when he smelled the air that was filled with the sweet and sourness for her beef stew. He didn't have on his vest; must have taken it off before coming into the kitchen.

"Smells really good, Kushina. You know you really didn't need to do all this." said Minato as he sat done at the table.

"I know, but I did bring Yumi home, so I thought it would be good if I cook dinner for all of us. Besides, I didn't have anything else to do. It's so boring at home. I mean, I finally on my own but it get kind of lonely by yourself." said Kushina as she walked over to the table with the pot in her hands.

"Really? Finally got your own place. Seventeen and living on your own."

"What are you talking about?" said Kushina as she took off her over mitts and apron and put them on the corner and took a sit as the table, "You're seventeen and you're on your own, so I wouldn't be talking."

Minato only laugh as he went to put some food on his plate to have Kushina smack his hand. He pulled it back. She put her elbows on the table and looked at me. She grin and it really creep me out.

"So, is it true that you're going up, not just one but two levels at the academy?"

Minato's smiles disappear and then looked at me. I tried to smile but instead I look down at my plate. Then Kushina started to laugh at the fact I thought them were mad at me for not telling them.

"That's really good Yumi. This means you have a chance of graduating early." said Minato.

"Well, it's not that uncommon for kids to graduate early, I mean look at Kakashi Hatake. He only graduate, like, five months ago and so did a lot of other kids. I mean almost half of my class is rather in a higher-level class or has already graduated." I said as I put some food on my plate.

Kushina continued the conversion but I was lost in thought, thinking about what it was be like to be in a class with kids who were older than I was, but I would know more than they do. For an eight-years-old, I'm going to be one kick-ass ninja when I graduate.

-[ * * * ]-

I was walking around the village, enjoying the sunshine and peaceful morning; well it was peaceful until I heard someone _screaming _my name. I turn around to see my first and best friend running, waving her hand in the air, towards me. I wave back. When she reached me, she was panting hard, as if she was running for a long time. She put her hands on her knees, trying to breathe.

"Yumi, you have to come with me. I have discovered something _huge_!" she said, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"What?"

"I can't tell you. You have to come with me." She was smiling like a crazy person. Whatever she wanted to show me, it was huge. Before I could response, she took my hand a dragged me to wherever this place was.

When we got there, I could see that it was the lake on the edge of the village. We hid behind some bushes about 100 meters away for the lake. I could see that there were two people sitting on the deck, talking. I realize who they were right away. It was Minato and Kushina. It was there day off, so they didn't have on their ninja gear. Minato was in a tan T and blue jeans and Kushina was in a blue long sleeve and a purple skirt. Their shoes were behind them on the deck.

**This part is from Kushina and Minato's view, just warning you so wouldn't be confused. **

"It is sure nice today, but it's so hot." Said Kushina, swing her foot that brush the surface of the water.

"Ya, agree with you on that." said Minato, as he throw his head back, enjoy the light breeze.

"Too bad it wouldn't last long." Kushina looked down at her hands in her lap. Minato looked at her was sadness in his eyes. He had loved her for the longest time, but he couldn't say the words.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because," Kushina put her chin in her hands and her elbows were on her knees, "the war is gonna start soon and I'm afraid that it's going to be so horrible."

"Hey," Minato put a hand on her shoulder; she turned her head and looked into Minato's deep blue eyes, "I wouldn't let that happen. I promise I'll protect this village and you." Kushina blush a little and looked away, hoping that Minato didn't see it. Minato laugh then stood up.

"Well, I need to cool off." said Minato as he took off his shirt. Kushina blush even more when she saw his chest. _He has really grown up from a little boy to a quiet handsome man. Wait, did I just say he was handsome? _Though Kushina.

"What are you doing?" asked Kushina.

"I'm going for a swim. Want to come?"

As much as she wanted to, she still had her pride. She turned away as Minato walked across the water. He turns around and looks at Kushina. He smiles as he splashes water at her. She stands was anger in her eyes.

"IT'S ON MINATO!" she ran across the water to Minato and she starts to splashes water at him. After a while, both of them are soaking wet. Then they started to laugh. Their charka was at its limit and both of them fall into the water, becoming more wet.

"Look at what you did. Now I'm all wet." said Kushina.

"What I did," repeated Minato, laughing, "You're the one who jumped in. I didn't make you."

Kushina then started to splash water at him only to have grabbed her hands to make her stop. When she looked at him, he had a very serious expression on his face.

"Minato-" before she could finish her sentence, Minato brought his lips to hers. Kushina was so shock, it took a while for her to response. Minato release her hands. She wrapped her arms around her neck and his arms were around her waist.

Kushina pulled back, catching her breathes. Minato rest his forehead. They still could not believe that they just did that. It was their first kiss and they had loved one another, thinking the other did not feel the same.

Before Minato could kiss her again, Kushina push him away. Her face was red from embracement. "I'm sorry," she said as she swims to the deck. She grabs her shoes then ran off, leaving Minato in the water, feeling like her hurt her in some way.

OMG I know awesomeness. It finally happen! Hope you liked it and keep reading!

Well, peace out, live free, and never stop believing.

-silveranimewolf78


	6. Chapter 6

Yumi's Song

**Chapter 6: Truths and Lies**

**Ok, some of you may have notice that I change the image for this story. I wanted to show a picture of Yumi or someone who looked like her. Ok, back to the story. XD**

* * *

Rin and I were so shock at what we just saw. They just kiss. Right then and there. Of course, Kushina ran away. I bet it was her pride took over. We sat there as Minato got out of the water and put his shirt back on. He looked so torn by what happen. Rin and I slowly moved away from the bush and when it was clear, we took off running.

I was so lost in thought that I ran into someone. I fall back onto my butt. I looked up and saw that the person I ran into was on the ground too. He had silver-white hair and a mask that covered most of his face. It was Kakashi.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok, Kakashi?" I ask as I got up and walked over to him. I hold out my hand to help him up but he competed ignore it and got up on his own. He then gave me a look that told me to stay away. Then he just walked away.

"What's his problem?" I ask Rin.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

She gave me this look, as if she was afraid to tell me, but still wanted to. She looked around her to see if anyone was there, as if it was some big secret. When she saw that no one was around, she lean in and whisper into my ear.

"His dad killed himself a few days ago."

My eyes widen at the news, but I could relate to his feelings. I also heard that his mother died when she gave birth to him. Now alone, it's so hard to think about something like that. I could say that I am alone but I have Minato, Kushina, and even Rin and he… has no one now.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Anko standing in front of me. She was her usual self: Happy, jumpy and quiet annoying. But not today, her eyes were puffy and red as if she has been crying.

"Anko, what's wrong?" I ask as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I've been really worry about Kakashi. He is going through so much right now. I try to comfort him but he just brushed me off." she said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Well, we are talking about Kakashi here. He not one to take pity from others, like Yumi." said Rin, pointing her thumb at me.

"HEY!" I yelled as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Well, it's true. Besides why do you care about Kakashi so much?" ask Rin. Anko's face become bright red and she looked at the ground trying to hide her blushing.

"Well… you see… I … um…"

"AH, I know, you like Kakashi!"

Anko put a hand on Rin's mouth, shutting her up. "Be quiet, he might hear you."

"How can he hear you he is like on the other side of the village by now." I said.

"But still. Someone else may hear."

"Don't worry Anko. You're not the _only one_ with a secret crush. Unlike me, I don't have someone I like in this village." I said.

"What do you mean by someone else?" ask Anko.

"Well, I have a secret crush on a certain someone." said Rin.

Before Rin know it, Anko had gotten up in Rin's face. "You like Kakashi, too, don't you?"

Rin could only nod. I have known about their crush on him but I didn't want to said anything because that could ruin their friendship, but it already has.

"Fine! We will see whom Kakashi likes! From now on we are rivals!" yelled Anko before storming off.

"Well, that went lovely. Ok, Rin, I need to go and go see how Minato is holding up." I pat on Rin's shoulder before I ran off to the house. When I round the corner, I stop. What was I going to say to Minato when I got home? I don't know anything about love. I have never really been in love before.

When I round the corner onto the street to the house, I saw a cherry orchard and had a weird feeling of wanting to go in. Therefore, following my gut, I went in the orchard. The cherry trees were in full bloom. It was quiet beautiful. It was already in the middle of spring, mid-April, and the weather was record high and very humid. As I was looking up at tree, I saw a flash of a very familiar redhead sitting in the tree. Kushina. She was looking the other way, her back to me, so she didn't notice me. It looked like she was crying. I jumped up to the branch next to her. When she saw me, she jumped.

"Yumi! You scared." said Kushina as she wiped her tears away. She was still very wet from the water. She put on a smile that was so fake. She was trying to act like nothing happen but, of course, she doesn't know I saw everything that happen.

"Why did you ran away?" I ask.

"What?" confusion wiped across her face.

I looked down, "I sort of saw you and Minato… you know…" I said, scratching the back of my head. When I looked up, I saw fury in her eyes. There even seem to be a red aura around her.

"YOU SAW?!"

"Ya, I saw, but now I want to know why you ran away after he kissed you." I said as I crossed my arms. The fury that was in her eyes was replace with a sadden expression. Kushina looked down at her hands that were in her lap. I looked down at them and she clutched them together, her knuckles becoming white.

"Because I don't want to lose him."

"Why would you lose him?"

"A long time ago, I was brought to this village for a very important propose, one I cannot tell you, but I was told that I have to live with love and happiness in life to its fullest to compete this propose." a tear escape her eye, " but that is just the problem; whenever I got close to someone, I lose them. I don't want to lose him. I can't lose Minato because I …" she trailed off, many tears coming down her face.

"Because of what?"

She looked up at me, " Because I love him so much and I can't live without him. He is everything to me and if I lost him too, I meant as well just die."

"Then I won't die." said a voice from the tree next to us. We both turn to see Minato standing on a branch about 50 feet away, with his hand on the trunk.

"Minato…" said Kushina in a small voice I could barely hear.

"Because I love you, too."

* * *

**OMG so awesome. You guys won't believe how long it took me to do this chapter. FIVE DAYS! Well I finally did it and hope you like.**

**Well, peace out, live free, and never stop believing.**

* * *

**-silveranimewolf78**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yumi's Song**

**Chapter 7: Re-surfacing**

"Ok, now tell me everything. Just start from the beginning." Said Rin.

Rin and I were sitting on her bed at her house. After the thing with Minato and Kushina I left them to themselves, escaping without them noticing me. I didn't want to go home, thinking it meant be in use by the time I get there, so I went to Rin's. Before I could even knock on the door, Rin threw the door open and dragged me into her house, demanding to tell her what happen when I got home, but, of course, I didn't go home.

I told everything from the cherry orchard to the somewhat confession. I could tell that her eyes were widening for every word I said. I was afraid that her eyes were going to pop out of her head. I was shocked too, I mean everyone in the village know about Minato liking Kushina. I even know about from the beginning.

"I can't believe that happen and I wasn't there!" said Rin as she was jumping up and down.

"I know!" I was jumping with her. We were screaming and making a lot of racket that her mother had to yell at us to quiet down, and then we started to laugh our heads off, collapsing to the floor, crying from laughing too we cooled down, I wiped my tears away, holding my stomach because it hurt from laughing.

"Wow, I haven't had this much fun in so long."

"Ya, same here. Ever since you came here, it is so better here than ever before."

"Ya," I said, looking away, down at my hands.

"Hey, I know it none for my business," started Rin, "It's just I was wondering, who were you before, you know, before you can to the Leaf?"

I looked at her was this shock expression on my face. Rin looked stunned and waved her hands in front of her.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I looked down at my hands again, then looked at her again, " I do want to tell you. I have wanted to tell someone about who I really was for a while now. I just don't know where to start."

Rin moved over to me and sat down next to me, "Why don't start from the beginning, like, what is your real name because I know Yumi Namikaze is so not your real name and where you're from. That's a good started."

She smiled at me as I took a deep breath before telling her the truth. "OK, here goes nothing. My real name is Yumi Kyachi from the Kyachi Clan from the Hidden Mist Village." I looked at Rin and I thought she was going to pass out for a second there.

"You're from the Mist?" she asked. She sounded so scared. I also notice that she had moved away from me a little.

"Ya, the conical wanted to kick me out and send me away because I was from the mist but I don't really remember it, but what I do know that the Leaf is so much better than that place." I took a breath, "and its doesn't really help that The mist and Leaf went to war about 10 years ago. Everyone looks at me like I'm going to hurt them. Even you're mother looks at me like that."

I looked over at Rin and my eyes widen. She was crying.

"Rin, whats wrong? Did I do something?" I ask, putting a hand on her shoulder to have it shove off.

"Kyachi was the last name of the man who killed my father."

* * *

**OK, im so sorry I haven't updated in so long it just a lot of stuff been going on and ya. Hope u like and keep reading and sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yumi's Song**

**Chapter 8: The Lake of Blood**

I sat on my bed, with my legs pulled up to my chest, my forehead on my knees. Everything was just so confusing to me. Everything told me, about the Kyachi killing her father during a mission when she was very young. When she told me who the man was that killed her father, I thought I was going to break down.

**Flashback**

"Kyachi was the last name of the man who killed my father." said Rin as she moved to the other side of the room. I didn't know what to think. Finding out the one of my, now descend, clan members had killed her father. The thought was unbearable. I also had a horrible thought that Rin now hated me because of who I really am.

I looked over at her and saw that she had her back to the wall with her head down. I knew, even if I couldn't see it, but I could tell she was crying. I had the urge to go comfort her but I know I should keep my distinct from her. So I left, no, I ran away. I ran out of her room, down the stairs the out the door. My mind was so cramped, that I barely heard Rin's mother say bye, or even remember my trip back to my house. All I wanted to do was to curl up into a ball and disappear and go away from this cruel world.

**End of Flashback**

When I got home, I went straight to my room, ignoring Minato's greeting to me. My head hurt so much from over-thinking everything that has happen. I keep thing back to my clan and everything up to this point. Ever since I came to the Leaf, all the memories I have are of my smiling and have a great time, but it seems that everyone else been having a horrible time. It doesn't really help that when I got here, the Leaf and the Rock had declared war.

Then I felt my head throbbing, as if someone was taking a sledge-hammer and pounding my head in. My ears started to ring so bad that I thought that they would began to bleed. I tried to block out the ringing by covering my ears but it didn't work. Then I felt a massive pain shot through my arms and legs as if knifes and needles were stabbing them. My ear hurt so much I couldn't even hear myself scream. I could feel my throat vibrate as if I was talking or in this case, screaming but I couldn't hear anything.

Then the next thing I knew, I am pulled into a bright light.

I was running through the woods. I had no control over my body. I could see what I was doing but my body wouldn't response to me when I tried to move it. I thought I was having that nightmare again, but its wasn't dark out intend it was in the middle of the day but the sun was setting and it started it rain.

Then I heard screaming off in the distasted and my body followed it.

I kept running until I came to a clearing. When I got there, there was a large body of water on the ground, but when I got a closer look, it looks like a pool of blood. I walked up to it and realize that it _was_ a pool of blood. There were also two very tall, at least, 50 feet tall, tree-like stocks. The more I looked at them I soon saw that bodies were entwined into the stocks, which were oozing out blood. I felt so sick; I threw up though on the spot. When I looked up I saw something in the water. It was a person. They had silver spiky hair and a mask that is covering most of the face.

It was Kakashi.

I got up and ran over to him. When I got to him, he looks older, about thirteen or fourteen. He didn't seem to have any wounds on him but I could tell that his chakra levels were low. I checked his pulse and felt that it was steady. He looks to be just unconscious. I was so confused that I barely heard the crying noise to my left. I turned and saw a boy, about fourteen in a heavy black cloak. He was holding and girl, about the same age, who had purple rectangles on her face. It was Rin.

The more I looked at her, the more I could see that she was… no, I couldn't think like that. She can't be.

"Don't try to deny it." said the boy, "She is long gone. She was pierce through the heart." the boy started to cry, " but I will bring her back. Even if it kills me." and with that, both of them disappear.

Then a bright light pulled me in again.

**Well hoped you like it. Love your reviews.**

**Peace out, live free, and never stop believing**

**-silveranimewolf78**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yumi's Song**

**Chapter 9: Realization**

**3 year later…**

The Dreams of Death. That's what I call them, the dreams I have of those I know who die. I confirmed it when I had a dream a few weeks ago about the old woman who lives down the street from me. Minato and I visit her every so often because she had been so lonely when her daughter moved out about seven years ago. We help her get her house clean and do her laundry and other thing she isn't capable of doing anymore because of her old age.

Sadly, a few days ago she died of a sudden heart attack.

I cried the night after, even though shinobi are not supposed to cry, I do anyway. Minato and Kushina stayed with me through the whole thing, but I needed to go to class so I just sucked it up and deal with it and went to class. I already missed two days because of that. I still feel kind of sloppy but I can deal with it wasn't the first time this has happen.

First it was a friend of Minato's who used to come over to the house and see how's was life with us. A few months after meeting him, he died in a mission. I had never seen Minato so depressed. The next dream I started to have been of a young woman who owned the book store. About a year ago, she was killed because of a debt her father didn't pay. Then I started to make connections to my others of Minato and Kushina and of Rin.

Of course Rin and I haven't really talked in the past three years. Ever since I told her about who I was and where I was from, she started to avoid me. I would have that dream about her every once in a while. I just afraid that the dreams would become real and I won't be able to do anything about it. Same thing with Minato and Kushina, but I will each day to the fullest if I have to.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice that Yuhi Kurenai, one of my closest friends, besides Rin. She was shaking my shoulder, trying to get my attention. I can see the concern in her eyes when I looked up to see her. I've been like this for a while now. After everything that has happen to me in the past few years, I don't think it's not very good on the brain for an eleven, almost twelve-year-old kid.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked.

"Ya, just a little tired. Haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately." I repealed. I looked away from Kurenai for a moment and looked at Rin. She was laughing at some joke the person she was talking to told her. She turned and looked at me. Our eyes locked for a moment, until I looked away.

"Ok, that enough," I turned to looked at Kurenai, seeing what she was talking about, "You two haven't talk in like three years, let alone hanged out. You two used to be best friends, sisters even and now you guys act like you don't know each other."

"Maybe we don't," I said looking away, "Besides I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't go up to her and talk to her. She needs to come to me. After what I did, I have to wait. Everyday I-" I was cut off by the load sound of the door siding open and in came the number one, most annoying people in the world (to me anyway).

Hatake Kakashi.

"_Great,_" I thought to myself, "_what is he doing here?" _

It felt like everyone in the room stop what he or she were doing and looked over at Kakashi. I mean, I was kind of staring but I was not giving him the deer-in-the-car-lights look. Of course everyone was surprise that _he_ was here; the kid genius, one of the youngest kid to ever graduate at the age of seven with the top grades in all of his classes. I graduate less than two years ago, at the age of ten.

Ever since I graduate and finally got my forehead protector, Minato started to train me himself, well, when he was home. Now that he became an ANBU, most of the time he is either on missions or on hanging out with Kushina. Kushina and he finally got together but very few people know about it. With Minato, one of the most knows ninja and the Rock hates his guts and wants to kill everyone his love. Therefore, ya, I could see the reason why he wants to keep his relationships a secret.

Many went back to what they were doing but some stared at Kakashi as he made his way up the stairs and took a seat at the table in front of me. So, out of curiosity, I wanted to ask him a question.

"So what is the Kid Genius doing here of all place?" I leaned forward across the table.

"It's not like I want to be here." he replied in a cold tune without turning around.

"Of course you don't, you never do"

"What does that mean?" he turned around to like at me. He still had that mask on that covers most of his face. I always wonder what his face look like without it.

"That you are so independent that you would rather work solo then work with anyone, let alone a team."

"Maybe I work better without a team."

"One day you'll discover that you can't do everything by yourself."

"Well, maybe you-" before he could finish what he started, the door slide open and Airi-sensei came in.

"Well, now will everyone quiet down and listen up. First off, it's good to see everyone back in the same class. I haven't seen many of you seen you graduated." he paused for a moment and looked up at me. He gave me this smile as if he had something to hide and his eyes, which were as black as night itself, look as if they could looked into my soul. I looked away and then he started up again. I wasn't really listening to him.

I have notice that Airi-sensei has been staring at me a lot. Sometimes I would be walking down the street and look behind me and see Airi-sensei look away and walk the other way. Or I would try not to notice in class and peek up from my papers and see him staring at me. Every time we talk, he talks to me as if I was one of his old friends that are his age. He would even try to get close to me and he would touch my shoulder but I would brush it off and make up an excuse to get away.

"… as all you know, today we will be assigning everyone to their teams. Now we will begin."

I wasn't really paying attuction to who was going to what team, but I came back to my senses when I heard my named.

"In team 8 is Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, and Namikaze Yumi." Said Airi-sensei as some of the kids in the room started to whisper. I looked over at Asuma and Gai who were sitting together. Asuma give me a nod and Gai give me a thumb up.

"As for the last team, team 9 will be Hatake Kakashi, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara. Now that all of you know your team, you will meet them after lunch. Dismiss." And with that he walks out.

**Hope you like it. Do i end it too short, eveb though this is the longest chapter? Well, thanks for the reviews and keep reading.**

**Well, peace put, live free, and never stop believing.**

**-silveranimewolf78**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yumi's Song**

**Chapter 10: I hate you, I despise you**

It was well after lunch and most of the teams were off meeting their sensei. My team, team 8, was one of two teams that were still in the classroom, waiting on our sensei's to show up. The other team was team 9, which means Kakashi is still here and it's pisses me off.

To kill time, I want to my sit and started to draw. I am not a great artist but I am not a bad one either. Drawing gets my mind off life and helps me focus on just drawing. Most of the things I have drawn, Minato and Kushina thought they should be frame and hanged up, but I felt like keeping them to myself and not have other people seeing them when guest came over.

I was so caught up in my drawing that I don't even notice Asuma standing in front of my table. He moved his hand over my draw, which made me mess up and made a line going across the paper.

"Hey! You messed up my picture." I yelled at him. I looked up at him and saw that he was lending against the table in front of mine. In the past three years I have known him, he has change a lot. What do you expect? He is the son of the Hokage. Then he got into this strange habit which was he chewing on tooth-pits. People say he going to be a smoker one day but I didn't care. It's his life and his health. I don't have really any right to tell what he can or can't do.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin you drawing. I was trying to get your attention for the last for minutes." he said.

"Sorry, I guess I got lost in my drawing again." I looked at my drawing and saw what I was drawing; it appear to be a woman facing away with her hair flow in the wind. She had ninja gear on and you could tell she was in a battle. On the ground was blood and bodies, in the distinct there was a sunrise. I was very shocked at what I drew. Sometime I just draw and don't realize what I draw.

"Ugly yet beautiful."

"Huh?" he looked at the picture more closely and then put it down on the table. "Even though the woman has just gone through a battle, the suns with still raises and shine over the Earth."

I was a little shock at his words. He really never talks much. I think this is the longest conversion we had together. "Wow, now that I think about I guess you're right."

"I don't see anything _beautiful_ about this." said a voice then my picture was snitch from in front of me. I looked up and saw Kakashi holding my picture. Now I'm really pissed.

"Give it back, Kakashi."

"Shinobi shouldn't be wasting their time drawing. They should be training and getting prepared to fight in the war, which is going on as we speak." he said, compete ignoring me.

"Give it back, damn it!" I yelled at him.

"Why should I?"

"Kakashi, just give it back. It's not yours." said Asuma. You tell him.

"Whatever…" then Kakashi took my picture, the drawing facing me and ripped it down the middle. I watch it float to the ground. Everything around me just seemed to faded away. All there was, was my drawing, now ripped in half, on the ground.

"What the hell, Kakashi?! You had no right to do that!" I heard Asuma yelled in the background. I felt other eyes staring at me. I know who they were without looking up. Rin, Obito, Gai. All looking at me to see what I will do next. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Asuma looking at me. I looked over at Kakashi and saw that he wasn't looking this way. I clutch my fist and hit him right in the face. He hit the ground with a loud thud. He put his hand on his cheek where I hit him. The others in the room stood up.

"I hate you, no- I DESPISE YOU!" I yelled at Kakashi.

I was going to walk over to him and beat the crap out of him when a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up and saw Minato holding my wrist. I also saw a woman behind him. She looked the same age as Minato. She had very dark blue hair that was in a high ponytail. She had this look of worry on her face.

"Let me go…" I said in a low voice.

"Yumi-"

"I said let me GO!" I yelled at him. I yank out of his grasp and ran out of the room. I felt tears running down my face. I ran out of the building, running away from everyone. I felt so angry, so upset. I have never felt like this. I didn't want to feel like this but the feeling won't go away.

**HEY! I'm sooooo very sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had a family crisis and it's still going on but not as bad. Hope you like and please review and keep read.**

**-silveranimewolf78**


End file.
